Diary sang uke
by Virgo The Anime Lupherz
Summary: "Target tahun 2011" Tulis Hiroki "AKU INGIN JADI SEME"


Salam kenal teman-teman, senpai-senpai dan author-author... ini pertamakali Gold Diamond menjajaki fandom ini. Mohon bantuanya** –**bungkukbungkuk**-**

The author gantenkz ini **–**ditendang**- **memang fundashi parah n pengen nuliz dsini sejak dolo tapi baro ksampean sekarang coz sebelum ini Diamond sibuk nulis di fandom naruto, itupun gak pernah nulis story tapi spesialisasi puisi doang, wkwk... baca tuh xlo nggak percaya –promosi-

Fanfic ini penuh ke-gaje-an dan asli garink. . .

Ya selamat baca... review y! Tapi mending jangan review kalo review itu isinya cuman flame.

* * *

**Diary Sang Uke**

**;D**

By : Virgo the Anime Lupherz

(**Gold Diamond Putera –Salamander**)

* * *

Kamijou Hiroki p.o.v

Musim dingin tahun ini terasa lebih panjang dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kubuka mataku saat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sepuluh siang. Syukurlah ini hari liburku, jadi aku tidak perlu melabrak si Nowaki yang selalu telat membangunkanku. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku lah yang sulit untuk bangun. Sepertinya Nowaki sudah berangkat kerja sekarang.

Musim seperti ini, kadang kadang aku berpikir 'syukurlah ini bukan musim panas'. Tak heran aku berpikir seperti itu, kerena temperatur tinggi yang berkobar di atmosfer kerapkali memantik amarahku. Dan jujur, yang paling sering menjadi korban sifat tempramenku adalah si Nowaki.

Nowaki. Mendadak mataku meredup membatin nama itu. Otakku berputar, mengingat sosok Nowaki, dan sekelumit memori yang sudah aku dan dia lalui empat tahun... ah, tidak, enam tahun sebelumnya. Aku tidak ingat pasti kapan aku bertemu dengan dia.

Kulirik kalender. 'Hampir tahun baru' itu yang pertamakali terpikir. Aku bersandar di dinding. Sekilas, aku ingat, aku tak pernah mereview apa yang telah kulalui selama ini. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, tanpa sadar mengeja nama orang yang pertamaki terlintas di pikiranku.

No-wa-ki. Kueja lambat lambat.

Nowaki

Nowaki

Nowaki

Dia laki-laki yang entah bagaimana masuk ke dalam kehidupanku, dan entah bagaimana juga, memberiku banyak arti. Soerang dokter muda yang berusia empat tahun dibawahku. Betapa aku ingat ketika usianya masih belasan tahun, memohon padaku agar aku bersedia menjadi tutornya.

Banyak sekali hal yang sudah aku lalui denganya, walaupun tidak semulus yang selalu kuharapkan. Dan sedikit demi sedikit, keberadaanya mulai menggerus benteng keegoisan hati ini, mulai membuka mataku akan sesuatu –bahwa seorang Kusama Nowaki adalah sosok yang paling istimewa di hatiku.

'Sosok yang istimewa di hati ini'. Mataku meredup lagi membatin kata itu. Aku memang munafik, aku tak mau mengakui, bahwa sebenarnya ada 'sosok yang istimewa' lain di hatiku. Sosok yang, yah, 'lebih' daripada Nowaki. Seorang novelis muda berbakat, sahabat kecilku Usami Akihiko.

'Usami Akihiko'. Mataku semakin meredup membatin nama itu. Mengingat sosok laki-laki berambut silver itu. Ia mungil dan sangat manis. Aku selalu berada di sisinya selama masa kanak-kanak kami. Cih, entah kapan kami berpisah dan menjalani hidup di jalan kami masing-masing. Ya, aku ingat, kami berpisah sejak ia punya hubungan dengan laki-laki bernama Takahashi Takahiro. Aku cemburu.

Cemburu? Ya, sangat! Aku cemburu ketika Akihiko tersenyum pada si Takahashi itu, aku cemburu ketika Akihiko tertawa pada laki-laki itu. Titel hubungan mereka sih memang hanya 'persahabatan', tapi... ? Aku sadar, Akihiko memang sama sekali tidak memandangku, apalagi mencintaiku seperti yang aku harapkan darinya.

Sejujurnya, aku menyesal telah mengenalnya.

'Sesal'. Mataku terpejam membatin kata itu. Ada banyak hal yang kusesali dalam hidup ini. Banyak sekali. Walaupun aku sudah mencoba bertahan dan bersabar dengan caraku sendiri. Tentang Profesor Miyagi misalnya. Laki-laki itu tujuh tahun lebih senior dariku, dia... bagaimana aku harus bilang? Ab-nor-mal? Ya, itu kata yang cocok! (sebenarnya aku juga malas mengakui kalau aku juga abnormal –menyukai sesama pria). Profesor Miyagi dengan mudahnya menyatakan cinta padaku. SIALAN! Si Nowaki marah besar waktu itu. Ia menyeretku dan berteriak 'Aku sepenuhnya tidak menerima!'. Nowaki BAKA. Dia pikir aku juga menerimanya!

Terserah!

Mataku terpejam. Otaku berputar, menyaring memori-memori lain yang ada di otakku...

Ada satu hal lagi yang kadang masih menyisakan sesal yang tergurat dalam di hati ini. Waktu itu... ketika aku memergoki Nowaki TIDUR dengan lelaki lain selain aku. Aku marah besar, nyaris mengamuk. Au terlalu sakit hati untuk meminta penjelasan Nowaki mengapa-dia-tidur-TELANJANG-dengan-orang-yang-katanya-'senpai'nya-di-rumah-sakit. Hah! Bangsat kalian berdua!

"Ini salah paham" begitulah pembelaan yang diajukan si Nowaki. Hubungan kami merenggang gara gara itu, nyaris putus malah! Tapi... kami berdua cepat baikan. Hmmm... kami cepat baikan karena Nowaki adalah pribadi yang jauh lebih sabar daripada aku, lumayan mengimbangi keegoisanku yang sudah keterlaluan ini.

Aku membuka mata. Banyak lagi ingatan dan kenangan yang masih terpatri kuat, ingatan ingatan yang perlahan sekali mulai muncul, memenuhi dada ini dengan berbagai perasaan. Hah... kuhela nafas...

_Aku berbeda dari semuanya._

Tapi dalam dasar hatiku ini, ada hal yang semakin lama semakin mengganjal... terlepas dari semua ingatan orang orang yang ada di sekitarku, sebenarnya ini tentang diriku sendiri, Kamijou yang egois ini.

Sekilas aku ingat wajah wajah itu lagi –Nowaki, Akihiko, Professor Miyagi, dan.. Shinoda-san (aku tidak akan menceritakanya! Dia kenangan terburukku!)... Aku dekat dengan mereka semua, tapi kenapa ya, kedudukanku di mata mereka TIDAK BERUBAH.

Maksudku... kenapa aku selalu menjadi...

_UKE?_

_**...**_

Kamijou Hiroki - 28 tahun - Devil kamijou - posisi SUPER UKE.

* * *

End of Hiroki`a p.o.v

...

Hiroki baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, masih tersisa tetes tetes air dari tubuhnya. Dia melirik ke ruang tengah, melirik Nowaki yang entah sedah sibuk apa disana.

"Nowaki?"

"Ya Hiro-san?"

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Menulis,"

Penasaran, Hiroki mendekatinya, melihat kertas dan spidol marker di tanganya. "menulis apa?"

"Ah, ini," kata Nowaki, "Resolusi tahun 2011. Aku punya banyak rencana setahun kedepan. Hiro-san juga mau buat yang sperti ini? Hidup ini akan lebih menyenangkan kalo terformat dengan baik, bukan?" Nowaki tersenyum.

'Tampan sekali kalau dia tersenyum,' pikir Hiro-san 'rencana setahun kedepan ya? Ummm...'

"Ini, ambillah," ucap Nowaki menyodorkan selembar kertas putih dan spidol kecil, "Menyenangkan rasanya kalau kita merencanakan dan menyusun target-target tertentu untuk setahun kedepan, ya kan?"

Ragu, Hiroki menerima kertas itu, "memang apa targetmu setahun kedepan?" tanyanya.

"Banyak! Terutama karirku yang masih sangat panjang," ucap Nowaki halus sambil terus menggerakan tanganya. Hiroki pun duduk di sisi kanan dokter muda itu. Tanganya ikut bergerak, tiba tiba menulis sesuatu yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiranya.

'_Target tahun 2011' _Tulis Hiroki, _'Aku ingin jadi SEME'_

Hiroki menahan napas sedetik. Kalimat itu berputar di matanya.

Aku

Ingin

Jadi

SEME.

"Kau berencana apa Hiro-san? " Tanya Nowaki, mengagetkan. Hiroki menoleh. Mendadak tanganya meremas kertas itu, menjadi gumpalan kasar. Dengan sekali gerakan, Hiroki melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

Blesh! Masuk.

"Lho? Kok dibuang?" seru Nowaki kaget.

"Tidak penting," jawab Hiroki cuek, lalu ia berdiri tanpa memandang Nowaki lagi. Nowaki memasang wajah heran.

"Kenapa sih?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa apa," jawab Hiroki, "Aku mau tidur! Nowaki, tidur yuk! Sudah malam!"

Glek! Sekilas, ada rona merah di wajah Nowaki. "Umm... iya! Yuk!" serunya bersemangat. Ia segera membenahi kertas-kertas resolusinya dan setengah berlari, menyusul langkah si setan Kamijou.

Grep! Nowaki merangkulnya. "Sepertinya kau bergairah sekali malam ini," bisik Nowaki bersmirk ria.

"Ah, tidak juga..." balas Hiroki. Sedetik kemudian, matanya meredup. Hati Hiroki berbisik, _'Terserah! Uke ya uke, untuk apa aku berharap jadi seme? Toh aku sangat menikmati posisiku ini.'_

Dan malam itu, desahan nikmat mendominasi, meliuk ke langit beku musim dingin. Malam yang indah... malam yang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat panjang bagi kedua insan itu...

Fin

* * *

Gajeness! Fanfic ini debutku di fandom JR. Terinspirasi banget ama stat plurk n fb kakak prempuanku, kak ARGENTUM F . SILVER yg uda nangkring d fandom ini lebih dulu.

Stat edan yg bunyinya : resolusi taon 2011 : khatam semua manga yaoi di animeA.

-mukul Kakak- NGAJI SONO YANG BENER! Yaoi aja yg dipikiranmu! –Diamond diem2 ndonlot doujin yaoi dari aarin *ngakak* -

review ya all! –ndevil glare kakak- KAMU JGA REVIEW, FUJO!


End file.
